


This is a Shout out to my Ex

by Jurrassica



Series: Zakkura/Clack one-shots [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Silly, They aren't actual Ex's, Zack is a dork, short and sweet, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jurrassica/pseuds/Jurrassica
Summary: Zack always refers to Cloud as 'my ex-boyfriend' and it drives Cloud absolutely mad.(Hint: They aren't actually ex's)
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: Zakkura/Clack one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825123
Comments: 11
Kudos: 161





	This is a Shout out to my Ex

**Author's Note:**

> Just a super quick one-shot that I thought of the other day. Cute and short. Not to be taken seriously! Enjoy.

“This is my ex-boyfriend Cloud!” Zack chirped up cheerfully, getting looks of pity and shock from his two co-workers. Cloud had never met them, and Zack was excited to introduce them and show Cloud off.

“Zack!” Cloud whined loudly, shaking his head in embarrassment, he turned to Zack's coworkers; Angeal and Genesis, if he remembered correctly.

“He keeps referring to me as his his ex-boyfriend, but we're engaged now. I'm his fiance.” Cloud explained. Genesis laughed, and Angeal rolled his eyes.

“Oh. Now I understand. He mentioned that he was asking his _boyfriend_ to marry him this past weekend. I can see that you said yes.”

“I did.” He eyed Zack up and down, almost annoyed at how proud he looked with himself. “He just _loves_ to refer to me as his ex-boyfriend instead of his fiance. No idea why.”

* * *

“This is my ex-boyfriend Cloud!” This time, Zack had introduced Cloud to one of his customers, when the blond had come to meet him for lunch, one sunny afternoon.

“Wait what?!” The man, who Cloud now realized as Wedge, seemed to be panicking. “I thought he said that he'd marry you? Didn't you propose to him a few weeks ago? But he's your ex now? I'm so sorry bro! And here I was, congratulating you and everything.”

Cloud sighed in annoyance.

“Wedge, we didn't break up. We _did_ get engaged. I'm his fiance now.”

“Yeah, technically my ex-boyfriend though, right?” Zack laughed, elbowing Wedge to get the man to agree with him. Wedge looked back and forth between the two of them.

“Oh,” He laughed. “Yeah, I guess he is!”

Cloud just couldn't win.

* * *

“Hi! I'm Zack! Cloud's ex-boyfriend. It's nice to meet you.” Zack introduced himself to Cloud's boss, holding out his hand so the other man would shake it.

“Excuse me?” Sephiroth replied, not expecting Zack to introduce himself as Cloud's ex. Last Sephiroth had heard, Zack and Cloud were getting married in two months.

“Zack!” Cloud warned.

“What? You are though!” Zack was trying so hard to defend himself, and it only made Cloud more angry.

Cloud had wanted Zack to meet his boss, Sephiroth, so when the silver-haired man had invited Cloud and Zack to dinner, he jumped at the chance to introduce him as his fiance. Cloud was working had to get a promotion, and really wanted to impress Sephiroth.

“I'm sorry sir. This is my fiance, Zack Fair.”

“Yes.” Sephiroth finally shook Zack's hand, much to Cloud's relief. “Cloud has told me much about you. Congratulations on your engagement, but is there a particular reason you call him your ex-boyfriend?”

Cloud wanted the floor to swallow him whole.

* * *

“When we're married, are you going to call me your ex-fiance?” Cloud asked one morning as he was making breakfast.

“What? No! That's crazy.”

“That's crazy, but calling me your 'ex boyfriend' when I'm your fiance isn't?”

“Well no, because being able to introduce you as my husband makes me happy! I've wanted to call you my husband for so long now!”

“Zack, you're such a dork.”

Really, Cloud would never win, but if this is what losing look like, he'd happily lose.

“And you're the most amazing ex-boyfriend in the world! This food looks great!”

Even if he had to deal with being called an ex for a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! Zack is a huge dork, but Cloud loves him anyway.


End file.
